Kiss Note
by Nayru Tsugumi
Summary: A pesar de ser el mejor estudiante, eso no le salvaba de su vida social ni sentimental, pero el descubrimiento de una libreta misteriosa le dará un impulso para desenvolverse. /Cryle, Dyle, Cartyle, Style y todas las que se te ocurran con Kyle (?)
1. La libreta

**bien, aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic :3 otro MultiChapter y no dije esto pero lo digo ahora, sobre el de Jet Lag aún no le avanzo mas que un cap así que no estará hasta nuevo aviso :3Uu y este fic le llevo si acas caps, de modo a que tampoco lo actualizaré taaan seguido, pero intentaré avanzarlo lo mas que pueda, sin mas que agregar disfruten x3**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío ;W; si lo fuese, este sería un cap mas de la serie**

* * *

**Cap 1: La libreta.**

Kyle Broflovski, chico de 17 años con un excelente promedio escolar, pero falto de sociedad, el motivo es simple; su familia lleva tiempo cambiándose de ciudad constantemente debido a dos factores: el hijo menor, Ike, era un problema en la escuela porque no quería vivir bajo la sombra del pelirrojo, y éste era demasiado inteligente que sus compañeros siempre creían que lo presumía y era generalmente acosado y discriminado por los demás, inclusive por los profesores (no les gustaba que un crío los corrigiese) y debido a ello, mudarse de ciudad, pueblo o país era inevitable. Hasta un día, que desde la gran ciudad de Denver (si bien no es tan buena pero duraron mas del año allí y eso la hace grande) por algunos azares del destino (extravío de documentos y mala suerte) llegaron al pueblito montañes de Colorado, un pueblito siempre nevado el que no creían que existía siquiera; en lo profundo del bosque nevado allí se situaba, con un cartel medianamente grande que se leía "South Park". El nombre del pueblo.

Era el lugar lindo, los habitantes muy amables y en todo querían ayudar, sus vecinos muy serviciales y sobre todo, el lugar se sentía acogedor, demasiado cómodo y lo hacía perfecto para vivir, pero se preguntaban el motivo por el cual no muchos le conocían. Pronto se dieron cuenta, que al menos 90% de la población era ignorante; no sabían los Broflovski si eso era bueno o malo para poder hacer su vida con normalidad.

Llevaban una semana en la cual no ocurrió relativamente nada, todo iba demasiado bien que parecía un sueño, uno hecho realidad. El hijo mayor del matrimonio un buen día decidió ir a hacer las compras por sí mismo de lado de su vecino; un chico de su edad de cabellos azabache muy amable, que respondía a nombre de Stan. En un momento del día, el chico se había ido a su entrenamiento en el equipo de americano dejando solo a su nuevo amigo, a quien le enseñó el camino de regreso, usando un atajo por un callejón abandonado. No le parecía mucho la ruta pero era tan corta que se vio tentado en usarla. Caminaba amenamente cuando de pronto vio algo que sobresalió a la vista.

-¿qué es esto? -se adentró mas a aquél callejón abandonado y lo recogió del suelo. Era una libreta para notas color café chocolate y en el centro, en letras rosas pastel decía "Kiss Note", a lado de ésta había un paquete de plumas de colores con una nota. -escribe con un color el nombre de la persona en la que estás pensando y te besará. No puedes asignarle un mismo color a dos o mas personas, así como las plumas, la persona es única e irreemplazable. ¿pero qué es esto?

No entendía a lo que iba eso, es decir, ¿qué tan tonto le creían como para caer en ese cuento? aunque tampoco parecía una broma, ya que no había nadie en el lugar como para decir que quedó olvidado, parecía que fue puesto allí convenientemente para que el pelirrojo diese con la libreta. No le vio mas caso quedarse allí y aunque no comprendía lo que significaba aquello igualmente se lo quedó y regresó a su casa, donde en su habitación, comenzó a mirar con detenimiento la libretita.

-una pluma es única y la persona que eliga se quedará así -sacó del pequeño estuche una pluma azul y la observó detenidamente, como meditando. Sonrió con ironía. -¿en serio sirve esto? es una broma.

Dejó la pluma en su sitio, suspirando por esa cosa que seguramente usaría para jugar. Luego de un rato pensando dio con una idea y sacó ahora la pluma celeste del estuche y abrió la libretita. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

-no pierdo nada con intentar, ¿no? -la curiosidad pudo mas que la razón y usando a su propio hermano de conejillo de indias, escribió su nombre mientras lo repetía. -Ike Broflovski.

Puntualizó mientras que a lado del nombre dibujaba una carita feliz, ahora restaba esperar a que algo o nada ocurriese. Ni bien pasaron 10 minutos cuando tocaron a su puerta, obviamente dio su consentimiento para que la persona de detrás, accediese a su espacio. ¡Y no era nadie mas ni menos que Ike!

-¿qué pasa, Ike? -preguntó con normalidad, aún sentado en su escritorio.

-tengo un problema -lucía ligeramente nervioso y algo sonrojado. -no entiendo bien mi tarea de mate, ¿me explicas?

-claro, siéntate -sacó una silla plegable para que su hermano se sentase, cosa que hizo.

Kyle suspiró en derrota, y de un cierto modo se alivió de que no se cumpliese con el propósito de la libreta, no se imaginaba al pequeño canadiense dándole un beso digno de una película ni mucho menos; hicieron la tarea como los hermanitos que son, cuando regularmente se pelean por ello, hasta finalmente terminarla.

-gracias Kyle -dijo a la par que cerraba su libreta.

-no es nada -le sonríe mientras guardaba algunas cosas.

Antes de que se retirase completamente, regresó sobre sus pasos y aprovechando que el pelirrojo continuaba sentado se inclinó y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla, añadió un 'gracias' nuevamente y salió de allí. Kyle no podía estar mas estático como en esos momentos, la libreta había cumplido con lo que decía, solamente que no estaba específico el conducto del beso, pero a fin de cuentas lo cumplió; sorprendido fue nuevamente a la libreta y las plumas, las guardó en su mochila y volvió a donde su hermano, para preguntar naturalmente el motivo del beso, cosa que el pequeño pelinegro se puso nervioso y ya no respondió. Ahora se daba cuenta de la poderosa arma que tenía entre sus manos, sin saber que eso podría hacer tanto un bien como un mal.

* * *

**tachán! que tal el prólogo? o cap 1 o como quieran xD de una vez lamento si hago un uso excesivo de la Kiss Note, pero es el tema principal y en cada cap intentaré que alguien diferente bese a Kyle, después de usar a todos mis conejillos de indias, es decir, a mis candidatos en el amor, la cosa se pondrá buena, por lo tanto es puro relax y humor**

**nos leemos en la siguiente ^^**


	2. Beso en clase

**hello everybody!**

**llegó mi día de descanso y cabe mencionar que en toda la semana me la pasé de la jodida en mi trabajo :'3 me sabotearon mis compañeros pero no me regañaron curiosamente, en fin, basta de dramas y les dejo cap x3 muchas gracias por leer, y las chicas que leyeron Severely y supieron de Jet Lag... pues se retrasará porque tengo otras cosas además de otro MultiChapter que salió de la nada y ya estoy publicando, por si alguien quiere leer x3 ahora vayamos al cap**

**Disclaimer: si Matt o Trey tuviesen la Kiss Note yo los obligaría a usar disclaimer ewe (?) pero sería interesante ver algo así (?)**

* * *

**Cap 2: beso en clase.**

Al día siguiente, en la escuela; volvió a sacar la Kiss Note en clase para meditar lo ocurrido el día anterior, y como buen incrédulo que era (no quería creer mas bien, al no haber base ni fundamento) volvió a repetir la acción, escribiendo nuevamente el nombre de su hermano justo debajo del anterior y con la misma pluma. Diez minutos después, durante la cena, el pelinegro volvió a sorprender a todos al darle un beso nuevamente en la mejilla sin razón aparente, no tuvo mas opción que creer que el poder de la libreta es verdadero. Miró de soslayo a todos sus compañeros; algunos le veían directamente por la curiosidad, otros ni se inmutaban y pasaban de largo su existencia y otros mas cuando le veían le saludaban y ya. No vio por ninguna parte a su vecino, lo cual le llevó a pensar que estaba ese día también entrenando; así que pensó en alguien mas para probar el poder de la libreta ya que no quería creerlo aún, se le hacía imposible aquello.

-hola Kyle -le saludó un rubio de forma enérgica, sacando de sus pensamientos al aludido quien cubrió la Kiss Note con su libro de álgebra.

-hola -contestó secamente con una sonrisa, a pesar de que llevaba una semana asistiendo, aún no sentía confianza de hablar con sus compañeros y prefería quedarse callado en clase, aunque algunos de pronto le hacían plática. Se quedó pensando unos minutos.

-me llamaba Kenneth, ¿recuerdas? -contestó a la pregunta no formulada por el pelirrojo. -¿Kenny?

El chico delante de él estaba con una expresión divertida en su rostro, muy contrario a Kyle, quien le veía con nerviosismo. Cabello rubio casi albino, de un amarillo tan suave que era un deleite mirarle; sus ojos celestes igual de un tono tan suave que hacía juego a su fina mirada, que expresaba en todo momento alegría y compañerismo; Kyle no pudo evitar mirarle completamente por creer que el rubio a su delante era lo mas parecido a un ángel, su piel blanca de porcelana y que se veía a leguas su suavidad y pureza. Mas bien, el pelirrojo creyó que ese chico era demasiado hermoso como para ser un ser divino, y según el criterio de algunos de sus compañeros (muchos decían que era la lujuria encarnada) pudo dar con la verdadera forma de él: un íncubo. Un demonio poderoso y astuto lo suficientemente bello para hacer caer a sus víctimas, esa era la definición correcta. Se había perdido en ese mundo que le ofrecía McCormick hasta que su azulada vista se posó en la verduzca de él, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-lo siento -sonrió nervioso. -aún no me aprendo bien los nombres -realmente, en otras escuelas no era necesario porque no duraba mucho en éstas. Obviamente no dijo en lo que pensaba.

-no importa -hizo ademán de restarle importancia y se sienta a lado suyo. -¿qué haces?

-nada, estoy estudiando un poco -apartó disimuladamente la Kiss Note del rubio, escurriéndola hasta su mochila. -¿y tu que hacías?

-nada tampoco -bufó y colocó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. -estoy aburrido~

-¿y que esperas a que haga?

-jaja, nada. Solo te comento -se endereza para volver a verle. -porque a un amigo le cuento hasta lo mas estúpido que hago.

-¡¿soy tu amigo?! -se sorprende a la par que un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-claro, ¿porqué no habrías de serlo? -señaló como si fuese lo mas normal. -eres muy lindo e inteligente, pensé que no querrías ser mi amigo.

-nadie me había dicho eso, y eso que he estado en 23 escuelas.

-¿estás hablando en serio? -le miró preocupado para luego cambiar de tema. -bueno, deberías acompañarme a dar una vuelta después de la escuela y así te demuestro que somos amigos -sonríe y se levanta de su lugar. -bien, debo irme.

-pero tenemos clase en un minuto -le ve dirigirse a la salida.

-lo sé, pero no me quedaré -suelta una risita mientras se iba.

La clase comenzó justo en el minuto en que se había ido el rubio y transcurrió con tranquilidad. En algún punto del día, Kyle escuchaba los murmuros de algunas chicas del aula; sus pláticas no eran muy interesantes pero hubo algo que llamó poderosamente su atención, hablaban de su nuevo amigo Kenny, y no solo de él, también de su vecino Stanley. Ambas conversaciones en sí no eran similares pero estaban juntas por una sola cosa: un beso. Según las chicas, ninguno de ellos ha besado a alguien mas después de su primer beso, y esa era la meta a alcanzar de ellas, tener el privilegio de romper ese tabú que se generó en ellos. El pelirrojo veía como jugar sucio el usar la Kiss Note para ese propósito, pero desde que llegó había una chica que le tenía en la mira, recapacitó el usar la libreta; podría olvidar el nombre de sus compañeros pero jamás, ni volviendo a nacer, olvidaría el nombre de ella, Wendy Testaburger. La pelinegra había hecho gala de su inteligencia al punto de hacerlo ver como un novato en la clase de biología, ¿cómo alguien así podía presumir su ingenio, si él era discriminado por ello? sin duda aquello lo tomó personal y armándose de valor, una vez finalizando la clase se dirigió a paso firme hasta la ojivioleta.

-Testaburger.

-Broflovski.

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos y de ellos parecía saltar chispas, eso el resto de los presentes lo pudo notar.

-jamás podrías besar a Kenny o Stan ni aunque les pagaras.

-¿y se supone que tu, un chico, podrá? -contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica. -yo creo que no. Tengo mas posibilidades que tu.

-¡y-yo no estoy buscando un beso! -ni sabía el porqué se ruborizó y le grito a la chica. -¿porqué dices que tienes oportunidad?

-¿qué no sabes Kyle? -se aventuró Bebe, una de las pocas chicas que le agradaban al pelirrojo por ser fresca y natural. -Wendy fue la novia de Stan durante un tiempo, por eso tiene las de ganar.

-estoy por mas que seguro, que seré yo quien te gane Wendy -le retó con la mirada. -Stan y Kenny son mis amigos y me puedo acercar a ellos.

-dirás: tus únicos amigos -corrigió la azabache. -me he enterado de que no eres muy social que digamos.

-esto me huele a reto -comentó con una sonrisa la rubia, sus dos amigos compitiendo no solo en inteligencia, era interesante.

-¿en serio te besarás con ellos? -retó Wendy, con una sonrisa ladina. -pruébalo, tienes hasta el final de clases.

-p-puedo -no se quiso retractar pero su orgullo se lo impidió. -déjamelo a mi.

-entonces haz algo, allá va Kenny -señaló con elegancia hacia los pasillos donde se veía al rubio intentando cortejar a una chica, cosa que le parecía sencilla.

-dime el nombre completo de Kenny.

-Kenneth McCormick -contestó a la cuestión la ojidorada, contenta con todo lo que pasaba.

-ahora solo dame un minuto -dicho eso se retiró a su lugar y con discresión sacó la Kiss Note con una pluma aleatoria, casualmente naranja y en tres renglones debajo del nombre de Ike escribió. -Kenneth McCormick.

Puntualizó mientras dibujaba un corazoncito a lado del nombre, cierra la libreta y la guarda en su mochila, para luego dirigirse a las dos chicas que le veían con curiosidad desde que preguntó por el nombre del rubio.

-¿qué hiciste allá? -preguntó Bebe sabiendo que su amiga no diría nada.

-estás a punto de saberlo -sonrió con confianza a las dos chicas, a una mas amable que a la otra, mientras la aludida pensaba en un montón de cosas no propias de una dama para hacerle al pelirrojo.

Pasaron exactamente los 10 minutos en los que la libretita hacía efecto con su misteriosa magia. Kenny irrumpió en el aula donde le esperaban.

-¡Kyle! -llegó rápidamente con el mencionado y lo abrazó efusivamente. -no sabes lo feliz que estoy~

-¿porqué? -fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras se debatía si corresponder el abrazo o no, ya que lo consideraba innecesario.

-porque la sensual Patty Nelson aceptó tener una cita conmigo después de clases -espetó con una gran sonrisa. -siento que contigo puedo compartir este momento.

-claro, cuando quieras -le dedicó una sonrisa. -ve con ella.

-eso haré -antes de retirarse tomó de la barbilla al pelirrojo y le besó en la comisura de los labios, para sorpresa de las presentes. -nos vemos.

Le vieron irse, ellas se quedaron sorprendidas ante el acto que recién vieron, sin poderlo creer aún, también el pelirrojo estaba perplejo al ver la confianza que llegaba a tomar el rubio, mas sin embargo lo disiumuló. Ambas se miraron con cierta complicidad y luego encararon al judío.

-escupe.

-¿disculpa? -estaba en cierto grado ofendido por la forma en la que le habló.

-¿qué hiciste para que te besara, Kyle?

-es un secreto -no era tonto como para rebelar la existencia de aquella libreta extraña, si cayera en manos equivocadas habría un harém involucrado.

-tienes que compartir tu secreto amigo -inquirió la rubia con una sonrisa pícara. -no sabes la envidia que me dio lo que vi.

-¿y Stan? -se apresuró a hablar la azabache. -aún te queda él para besarlo, quiero ver tu magia -sonríe confiada.

-y la verás -refunfuñando tomó sus cosas para ocultar discretamente la Kiss Note con tres plumas escogidas al azar y se dirigió a donde él.

No sabía lo que podría ocurrir en un tramo del aula al comedor escolar.

* * *

**tachán! a mi no me pareció el cap 2 pero si a ustedes les gustó pues a mi también x3 es que siento que no tenía nada que hacer para introducir el uso de la libreta, intento que Kyle se bese con al menos uno por cap xD y las cosas de aquí a mas adelante se pondrán buenas, y ahora a responder reviews :3 (y también responderé los últimos que me dejaron en Severely, grazie ;w;)**

_**Symphknot: yo pienso que la primera víctima de la Kiss Note fue Ike xD pero como era el hermano no cuenta y lo bueno comienza a partir de ahora owo pero dije que mientras tanto era relax ewe gracias por tu review~**_

_**Usagi Mitzui: te gusta mi fic? Idaho lo aprueba :D (?) por eso posteaste con ese nombre (?) por otra parte me siento avergonzada owo dices que serás mi fan (mi mayor fan x3) y ahora que te diga que le espera a Kyle una aventura muy amorosa y complicada quisiera saber si estallarás en confeti (?) mi fic no tiene nada que ver con Death Note (pero cuanto faltó xD) y curiosamente, Ike no tendrá efecto secundario que pretendo crear sobre Kyle, espero disfrutes el cap n.n gracias por tu lindo review x3**_

_**Sweek-Lawliet: no pensé en eso sobre que Ike besara a Kyle xD que inocente soy (?) yo pienso que este fic es una novela x3 así que cuando llegue su drama respectivo será lo mas "light" posible, porque tampoco será una gran tragedia -w- y si, Kyle y su harem xD habrán triángulos amorosos de todo tipo (según yo owo) xDDD cierto, :it's free: (adoro ese meme xD) no lo vi de ese modo, igonoro muchas cosas xDU gracias por tu review y disfruta el cap~**_

_**Sakuyachan: yo también quiero una Kiss Note ;w; y dudo mucho que Kyle sea seme, aún con Ike sigo pensando que es uke ewe vamos, Ike tiene una personalidad mas... así si no le ponemos nada tierno xD y ahora que mencionas tu descontento por el conducto del beso te diré que cada quien besa de forma diferente owo si no se vería muy pervertido xD y no es Death Note! entiendan gente (?) gracias por tu review x3**_

_**MileyMcTucker: les dije que sería un AllxKyle y no me creyeron ewe (?) claro que será entre divertido y romántico (casi un chiste xD) y cierto, es incesto xD no le hace que es el hermano adoptivo (?) gracias por tu comentario y ojalá te haya gustado el cap**_

_**GIN - KIN 24: gracias por pasar... chicos, chicas, lindos seres :D (?) no se preocupen, tal vez Kyle se le haga interesante usar su Kiss Note en ustedes ;3 bien, espero les guste el cap x3**_

_**JigokuTsuki 'TsukI-chan: yo también muero de ansias con tus fics ewe esto es vendetta! (?) ok no xD ojalá te guste el cap x3 y grazie por tus comentarios**_

_**Garu0212: antes que nada debo disculparme contigo ;w; cumpliste años y hasta ahora es que puedo desearte cosas lindas, espero te la hayas pasado chevere en tu día, que te hayan gustado todos los fics que te dedicaron y me esperes hasta mi siguiente descanso para que puedas leer el fic que te haré ;w; no tenía santa idea de como hacerlo pero ya un rayo de inspiración me llegó :3 y sobre la pick de mi portada, si me dices un modo de pasarla con gusto te la doy x3, gracias por pasar~**_

_**nEpEtA-lOvE: habrá Cryle, Dyle, K2 etc etc etc, yo advertí y si lees bajo esas condiciones grazie! x3 pero prometo que habrán momentos intensos ;3 grazie por leer**_

**saben? de una vez les digo que quizás no pueda actualizar el otro MultiChapter tan rápido como este, pero lo intentaré, lo prometo x3**

**nos leemos en la siguiente ^^**


	3. Mi primer beso

**hello everybody!**

**hoy sábado 20 subo el tercer cap de este fic :'3 pretendía hacerlo ayer en cuanto subí mi One-Shot de Saihate, pero me di cuenta de algo sumamente importante... se me fue la luz :D y me sorprende que se haya subido correctamente el shot ewe pero bueh, advierto de una vez que quizás demore un poco en subir el siguiente cap, y el cap 2 de Cazador de Youkais (a quien le interese xD) porque tengo bloqueos creativos :3Uu pero prometo resolverlos pronto, ahora sin mas al cap x3**

**Disclaimer: SP no me pertenece, de ser así hace tiempo me hubiesen sacado de Comedy Central y MTV xD**

* * *

**Cap 3: mi primer beso.**

Iba caminando a paso rápido por el pasillo para llegar a la cafetería y apuntar el nombre de su vecino en la Kiss Note pero entonces se puso nuevamente en su camino el rubio, ensanchando aún mas una sonrisa a la par que le abrazaba efusivamente. Sin duda algo debió haber hecho o dicho la azabache con la que saldría puesto que el rubio estaba en su quinto sueño despierto, como si pudiese emanar su felicidad transformándola en floresillas y salgan de su cuerpo para pasearse en los alrededores.

-¿Kenny? -probó llamarlo para saber si aún mantenía el sentido en su lugar.

-¿sabes que puedo morir feliz ahora, Kyle? -aún mantenía el abrazo, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras alzaba la vista para verle a los ojos.

-¿qué ocurrio? -aún mantenía la posición que había dejado el chico mientras respondía con otra pregunta.

-esa chica me besó -comenzó lo que parecía, ronroneos mientras ponía expresión de gatito contento. -fue en la mejilla pero me sentí bastante bien -se separa del pelirrojo. -¿tu has recibido un beso así?

-no lo sé -confesó con un ligero rubor mientras disminuía el tono de su voz para que solo Kenny lo escuchase. -la verdad... no he tenido mi primer beso.

-¡wao! -alegó casi en un grito el rubio. -¿y que esperas?

-¿disculpa? -se indignó por la forma de hablar de él.

-¿a que esperas para obtenerlo? -se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a empujarlo, tomándolo por los hombros para hacerlo andar por el pasillo. -conozco un montón de chicas que podrían hacernos ese pequeño favor -sonrió confiado de su idea. -si te vuelves el único chico que no ha sido besado por nadie, te harás el hazmereír de toda la escuela... si me entiendes.

-¡¿y quieres que bese a una desconocida?! -se alarmó y se safó del agarre del mas alto para encararlo con el rostro enrojecido. -¡te has vuelto loco!

-¿entonces qué sugieres? -soltó una risita y luego se acercó mas a él. -¿o quieres que te bese yo? -le miraba con una expresión juguetona, añadiendo mas rojo al rostro de Kyle.

-no quiero un beso tuyo -recriminó rápidamente viendo como el rubio hacía muecas de supuesta depresión ante el hipotético rechazo. De pronto recordó la Kiss Note. -aunque...

-¿aunque? -detuvo sus pucheros para verle con curiosidad.

El pelirrojo no sentía seguro el hablar de eso en un lugar tan público como lo era el pasillo, tomó del brazo a Kenny y lo llevó hasta detrás de los salones, en el patio; poca gente llegaba allí porque siempre se reunían los del último curso a torturar a sus víctimas, casualmente no había nadie y eso alegró a ambos internamente porque de los cinco niveles escolares, iban en el tercero.

-tengo algo que contarte pero jura que no dirás nada a nadie.

-vale, ¿de qué se trata? -la intriga y la incertidumbre eran factores para debilitar a Kenneth, ya que se consideraba una persona que moriría por curioso por el hecho que no podía soportar quedarse sin darse por enterado de algo.

-esto -nuevamente el sonrojo le regresó al mostrar lentamente la Kiss Note, Kenny tomó la libreta en sus manos y la hojeó y notó solo tres nombres, dos de ellos de un celeste y el restante de naranja, el cual no tardó en reconocer. -antes que nada, en esa libreta debo apuntar el nombre de la persona en la que esté pensando y pasados diez minutos me besará esa persona.

-¿qué? -no podía creerlo. -¿y sirve? -el chico asiente, añadiendo una risa de incredublidad al rubio. -lo siento amigo, pero no puedo creerte, es muy extraño esto -se sinceró con una sonrisa, aún viendo la libreta. -aunque es bonita, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-te demostraré que lo que te digo es verdad, dime, ¿porqué razón me besaste hace momento? -se cruzó de brazos.

-no tengo idea... creo que fue por la emoción del momento, o por el puro querer... -abre sus ojos completamente y le ve. -no jodas, ¿es en serio? ¿fue obra de esta cosa? porque ahora viéndolo, no tenía motivos para besarte.

-te lo dije -sonrió victorioso. -así pasó con mi hermano menor, me dio un beso en la mejilla y no supo explicar el por qué lo hizo.

-¿entonces esta cosa usa una magia extraña para cumplir con el objetivo? y uno de los síntomas secundarios es que no había motivo.

-eso creo -suspira. -pienso que la Kiss Note crea un falso amor momentáneo para que la persona en cuestión me bese y ya.

-jaja, ¿Kiss Note se llama? -rió ligeramente al encontrar el nombre gracioso. Revisa la portada de la mencionada. -oh, aquí lo dice -sonrió por su descubrimiento, sacando un suspiro de derrota al pelirrojo.

-ponte serio Kenny, sabiendo esto ahora me da miedo usarla así nomás.

-¿y funciona en quien sea? -inquirió el aludido. -¿chicos y chicas?

-creo que en chicas ya no -tomó de regreso la libreta y mira a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa. -supongo que al escribir tres nombres masculinos ya la adapté de ese modo.

-de lujo -fue todo lo que atinó a decir con una amplia sonrisa. -así es como conseguirás un lindo beso de algún lindo chico~

-te digo que me da miedo usar la Kiss Note en algo así -la volvió a acomodar en su brazo, metida en su libro de álgebra.

-¿entonces porqué la usaste en mi? -no había un ápice de molestia en sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable el pelirrojo tan pronto lo escuchó.

-esto... -se sonrojó al acto. -porque... si -sonrió forzadamente aún con el sonrojo, rezando para que le creyera, sería tonto si le dijese que fue porque Testaburger lo provocó. Obviamente el rubio no le creyó pero le restó importancia con una sonrisa.

-te perdonaré si tienes tu primer beso de una buena vez -sonrió ahora de manera pícara y sus orbes celestes se clavaron en las suyas verdes, en espera de alguna respuesta que forzó a llegar. -tienes las Kiss Note en tu poder cariño~ úsala.

-¿e-en quién? -quiso alejarse pero el rubio había pasado su brazo por los hombros de él, evitando su huída.

Se lo pensaba demasiado Kenny, de quien sería su primer beso, mas lo hacía no porque pensara en alguien adecuado, si no usaba ese silencio para alargar la tortura de la incertidumbre en el pelirrojo, que no sabía a quien miraba o en quien pensaba. No conocía a nadie en esa escuela a pesar de llevar una semana y no hacía el rubio mas que aumentar sus nervios, y por ello, apretaba con fuerza su libro sobre su pecho, viendo en la parte entreabierta de éste a la Kiss Note, reposando en el capítulo 3 de álgebra como si tuviese una vil sonrisa maligna pintada, burlándose de él. Los nervios fueron mas que su paciencia que decidió hablar.

-¡¿quién?! -se exasperó aún rojo de vergüenza. Justo lo que quería escuchar el aludido, quien formó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-él -fue todo lo que dijo para luego soltarlo y señalar al mencionado. El pelirrojo llevó su vista a donde señalaba su amigo.

En el patio, tupido de pasto cubierto en una ligera y fina capa de nieve, se encontraban en las bancas comiendo su almuerzo, aún faltaba para el descanso pero como en las siguientes dos frecuencias el profesor se ausentó, aprovecharon para comer de una vez. El grupo de Craig. Compuestos por un afroamericano de cabellos oscuros y un cuerpo fornido debido al ejercicio, un castaño con ojos de igual color y expresión aniñada, le daba cierto aire de ternura; un pelinegro ojirrojo de aires misteriosos, haciendo sentir que evidentemente no era de ese país por sus rasgos de fineza; también había un rubio con ataques de temblores por momentos, una mirada tan verde y clara como el color del pasto que yacía, teniendo su fino toque de belleza por sus perfiladas facciones. Y finalmente, un pelinegro azabache de una mirada azul metálica que veía con neutralidad a sus amigos conversar de cualquier trivialidad, jamás cambiando su serena expresión y siempre llamando a la paz con su silenciosa presencia. Por unos segundos su vista conectó con la del pelirrojo para devolverla a sus amigos. Kyle no podía estar mas nervioso o ruborizado como ahora, que había sentido un calor sofocante y electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo completamente ante ese nítido contacto que mantuvo con él. Había una única palabra que encajaba con el comportamiento del de cabellos oscuros a la perfección: misterio. Digna de un ángel caído, cuyas alas negras le envolvían hasta nublar sus sentidos. Aquella sensación de electricidad azul (a su parecer) fue rápidamente cortada por Kenny, quien llevaba rato chasqueando los dedos frente suyo para que volviese a la realidad.

-viejo, casi comenzabas a babear -rió sin culpas mientras su amigo volvía en sí y reñirle. -te besarás con Craig Tucker, ¿te parece?

-¿c-con... él? -parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de seguir viendo a su amigo y no volver a sus fantasías. -¿porqué?

-porque lo digo yo, anda -sonrió para darle confianza y hacía ademán de ánimos. -escribe. Será algo corto para dejarte de molestar.

-p-pero -intentó excusarse con todo lo que encontró. -la Kiss Note no cumple a cien su objetivo -al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio añadió. -si cumple con que me besen... pero... no es en los labios.

-¿ah no? -le miró, incrédulo. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. -igual escribe su nombre y veamos que pasa -estaba emocionado por ver el funcionamiento de esa libreta ante sus ojos. -por favor.

Kyle suspiró en resignación, ligeramente molesto por el comportamiento infantil de Kenny, pero ya se había metido en suficientes problemas por su orgullo que la mejor forma de terminarlos era dando el punto final al capítulo de este día. Dejó al cuidado del rubio su libro de álgebra mientras tomaba una pluma y abría la siguiente página de la libreta. Pluma violácea, le recordaba tanto a la azabache que lo orilló a donde se encontraba actualmente, fue un nuevo motivo para odiar el color pero ya no tenía de otra y rayó la hoja. El trazado se veía de un colo púrpura uva, tan oscuro y metálico como la mirada del azabache. Casi inconsciente terminó de escribir.

-Craig Tucker -leyó lo que escribió en voz baja, viendo que no había puesto ningún adorno a lado del nombre, no sintió la necesidad. -todavía no sé por qué te hice caso.

-porque me quieres -atinó rápidamente a contestar con una sonrisa afable, sacándole otro suspiro a su amigo. Alzó la vista un poco por encima del hombro de él y su sonrisa se ensanchó mas. -mira quien viene.

Volteó para corroborar las palabras de Kenny y contuvo el aliento. Craig Tucker, había dejado a su equipo comiendo con la excusa de que un profesor le hizo el ademán de seguirlo por seguramente algún problema que ya ni recordaba en cual se metió. Llegó a paso tranquilo donde el rubio y su nuevo amigo, les miró por unos minutos hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper el hielo.

-hola Tucker -saludó tranquilamente el rubio. -¿qué haces aquí?

-McCormick -fue todo lo que el despreocupado azabache contestó, posando su mirada fría y neutra en su acompañante. -¿y él?

-mi amigo Kyle -sonrió sin dejar de verle. -tiene apenas una semana así que no sabe mucho de la escuela, se amable con él.

-ho-hola -no muy convencido de la reciente conversación decide seguirla, colocando su brazo hacia adelante, en espera si hay un estrechamiento o no. -soy Kyle Broflovski, y vengo de Denver.

-¿Broflovski? -estrechó cortamente su mano por gesto de cortesía. -aquí los de último curso almuerzan dulces conejillos inocentes. Debes ser precavido.

-¿y ya? -se quejó McCormick con un puchero. -¿sin un "hola" o "bienvenido" que acompañe? ¡no seas puto! -parecía mas ofendido él que el mencionado, sacando una ligera risa espontánea en el azabache.

-¿siempre eres así, Kenneth? -inquirió sin inmutarse en la molestia de éste. -te ves adorable.

-y tu tan encantador -se defendió entre apenado y molesto. Era todo un misterio la relación que esos dos se cargaban ya que el rubio es el único que ha hecho cambiar de faceta en la expresión de Craig y éste ha logrado hacer asentar cabeza al rubio, debido a su personalidad fiestera. -dale una bienvenida que jamás olvide.

-Kenny... no es necesario -intentó vanamente intervenir el cauce de aquella conversación.

-¿quieres una bienvenida que jamás olvide? -el rubio asintió, sacando un nuevo nerviosismo en Kyle. -¿o una que TU jamás olvides?

-¿se puede ambas? -sonrió de manera traviesa, soltando una risita que contagió levemente al otro.

El azabache tomó del mentón al pelirrojo y lo acercó a su rostro hasta que finalmente la distancia se terminó, Kyle cerró los ojos en acto reflejo, casi dejándose llevar por el otro, que no hacía nada por separarse. Movió con suma suavidad sus labios por sobre los ajenos, transmitiéndole mas descargas de esa electricidad azul que sentía en su cuerpo hasta separarse al cabo de unos segundos en esa posición. Lentamente se fue separando del chico nuevo para volver a quedar a la altura del rubio.

-dudo que olvide eso -se dirigió al rubio. -o lo mas probable sería que enterrase este momento en lo mas profundo del subconsciente.

-yo digo que es lo primero -sonrió divertido al ver los tonos rojizos que el ojiverde iba alcanzando. -¿no te olvidas de alguien? -aún con la misma expresión señala con su dedo índice su mejilla. -¿a qué esperas bombón?

No esperaba realmente a que le hicese caso respecto a aquello, suficiente era con haber besado al pelirrojo y eso le bastaba, pero sintiéndose "culpable", el de mirada metálica tomó por la cintura al rubio para acercarlo mas a él y besar su mejilla a modo de despedida para así volver con su grupo como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque las risas de Clyde y Tweek no se hicieron esperar. Kyle seguía inherte en su sitio, llevando sus dedos a sus labios, sin creerse que fue besado allí por ese chico.

-dime, ¿no es un encanto? -masculló Kenny dándole un codazo en el estómago al mencionado.

-¿qué...qué acaba de pasar...?

-¿sigues en tu mundo? -volvió a chasquear sus dedos frente suyo, pero esta vez no reaccionó. Rió por lo bajo. -mierda, esta vez si estás ido.

Lo tomó del brazo al notar que él no parecía recordar como caminar o hacia donde ir y se dirigieron al comedor escolar, donde allí terminaría la afamada apuesta con Wendy.

* * *

**tachán! :3 a alguien le gustó este cap? y también... a alguien le gusta las descripciones sexys que les doy a los pjs? o necesito clases de sexicidad? (?) en fin, para las amantes del Cryle, aquí'tá :D y dejen decir que es parte del triángulo este cap, mas o menos aquí nace pero se desarrolla mas adelante (al igual que todo lo bueno xD) bien, el beso en los labios no fue muy romántico, porque aún no hay amor, pero verán que eso se corrige, al igual que la actitud de Kenny con Patty Nelson xD y ahora a los reviews que me hacen feliz x3**

_**MileyMcTucker: yo también pienso en Kenny como demonio... waa, no tanto y lo siento mucho, pero odio cuando lo mencionan muy angelical, vale que lo describen muy sexy y es un detalle para narrarlo en una sola palabra, pero para eso también están los íncubos, igual de hermosos y se ajustan mas a la descripción de Kenny :D (me explayé tanto como si a ti te importara xD lo siento) creeme, así de buenos están esos besos, hasta yo mataría por uno xD me alegra que te guste mi fic x3 grazie~**_

_**Sweek-Lawliet: K2? así se llama el KennyxKyle? (hoy aprendí algo nuevo :D) wii, segunda chica que está de acuerdo conmigo de que Kenny NO es un ángel, es íncubo x3 (si investigas verás que la descripción hasta queda mejor xD) y yo pensé que el beso de Kenny fue muy X ;w; me alegra que haya gustado (y te haya gustado x3) el beso Style... x3 -no dice nada- gracias por leer~ lo aprecio mucho**_

_**Usagi Mitzui: mi celular ya es viejo y cuando se cae al suelo, se hace inmune :D se me ha caído sin mil veces y aún funciona :3 tengo con é años y estoy agradecida x3 el hárem de Kyle estará medio discreto, porque el hárem completo sería como en la canción de Vocaloid, Madness of Duke Venomania, y sobre Trent Boyett... si lo tenía pensado en mente, pero no sé como incluirlo owoUu igual aparecerá mas adelante, al igual que Damien xD así que no desesperes~ gracias por leer**_

_**Symphknot: Kyle sabe cuando usar la Kiss Note solo en ese cap xD por cuestiones de orgullo (y travesuras) usar esa libreta será tan divertido~ y pronto sabrás porque, gracias por tu review x3**_

_**SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower: me aprendí tu nick! :D (quería decírte eso primero xD) y lamento informarte, que ni Wendy ni Bebe son las villanas de este fic, la verdadera villana es la protagonista, la Kiss Note, ya te darás cuenta de porque :3 el beso de Ike xD es lindo, y el de Kenny fue mas sensual... el beso de Stan... -no dice nada- no te preocupes, nadie robará la Kiss Note (de momento) y espero te guste el besito nuevo :3 gracias por leer x3**_

_**nEpEtA-lOvE: lo sé y lo siento xD Kenny se vio muy lesbiano (es decir, le gustan las mujeres e.é) (?) pero verás como se acomoda... para bien o para mal, solo doy fanservice de momento D: las parejas ya las acomodaré según la historia se lleve, pero no problem, casi estoy segura que esto terminará en Style cuando había dicho que no xD en fin, gracias por leer~**_

_**Sakuyachan16: Wendy no me agrada pero tampoco la odio, y pienso que es esencial en muchos fics (pero tampoco soporto cuando la marcan muy de puta, no me gusta denigrar a ningún pj) y estás en lo correcto, ella al igual que Bebe será una buena amiga y aliada de Kyle (de hecho, ella le ayudará cuando las cosas salgan de control mas adelante) y creo que tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes xD eso es bueno pero jamás veré a Kyle como seme en nada x3 pobre de él pero así son las cosas, gracias por tu review~**_

_**GIN - KIN 24: ustedes...chicos, chicas, ustedes :3 (?) si que son fans de Kyle, como Usagi-san :3 le diré a Kyle que use la Kiss Note en ustedes haber que ocurre, claro, cuando esté de buenas xD y Kin-san, que buena idea tuviste con los besos indirectos, la aplicaré en la primera oportunidad que tenga xD gracias por su review~~**_

_**Luis Carlos: ya estoy leyendo tu fic pero aún no lo termino (y menos por cuestiones laborales esta semana que pasó) ya verás que lo leeré n.n voy en el cap si no era el 3 era el 4, no recuerdo, al rato checo xD gracias por pasar**_

_**Garu0212: me alegra que te gustara mi fic de Saihate que hice con mucho amor para ti x3 y lamento que haya caído en los géneros que no te gustan, pero amo el Hurt/Comfort a como se nota xDU sobre este fic, si le robarán a Kyle la Kiss Note a Kyle, pero mas adelante y quien menos creerías (bueno, se la "roban" dos veces, pero al final regresa con su dueño xD) y si besó a Craig ewe y a Damien en el siguiente cap, es todo lo que te puedo adelantar, una vez mas ojalá te la hayas pasado chevere en tu cumple, te quiero :3 y gracias por pasar x3 (por cierto, te debo la pick de mi portada ;w; se llevaron mi lap donde la contenía y ahora esperaré a que me la regresen y poder dártela)**_

**ah! les invito a que lean mis otros fics si les interesan :3 son **Severely, Eclipse total del amor (One-Shot), Cazador de Youkais, Saihate (One-Shot) **y si no pues ni modo XD me es suficiente con que les guste Kiss Note**

**nos leemos en la siguiente ^^**


	4. Un beso de reemplazo

**hello everybody!**

**hoy sábado 3 de Nov me aparezco ;w; lo siento! debí haberme aparecido el sábado pasado pero me quitaron la pc y el internet hasta ahora (o ayer, pero el internet me lo cambiaron y como no quedó pues...la espera fue horrible) pero basta de dramas y vayamos al cap :3**

**nota: y a partir de este cap comienza lo bueno (?)**

**Disclaimer: nada mas que la idea me pertenece, los pjs son meros actores de mis desquicios mentales (?)**

* * *

**Cap 4: un beso de reemplazo.**

-¡Kyle! ¡espera!

Fue rápidamente tras el mencionado, éste último se había esfumado en cosa de nada del lado del rubio hecho totalmente una furia tras el azabache que no hace tanto había besado; la campana del descanso tocó, indicando a los alumnos que debían volver a los salones (después de dos horas clase sin maestro), y justo cuando estaba obedeciendo al irritante llamado, el pelirrojo había tomado del brazo al chico, obligándolo a voltear a verlo.

-¿otra vez? -sonrió de lado. -¿quieres otro beso? solo por ser amigo de Kenneth no te los cobro.

-¡de eso no! -se sonrojó nuevamente, molesto. -párala ya.

-eso si te costará otro tanto.

-¡que de eso no! -le golpeó en el hombro, mas rojo que antes. -para tu rollo y devuélveme la virginidad de mis labios ahora mismo.

-creo que me pides algo imposible -se encogió de hombros sin sentirse culpable. -pero puedo hacer que lo pases mejor a la siguiente.

-¡no quiero eso! yo quería que, si iba a besar a alguien, que fuese con cierto aprecio al menos hacia esa persona.

-no me aprecias -se "indignó", suspirando con pesadez. -estoy triste -ironizó.

-oye Kyle -finalmente los alcanzó el rubio, sonriendo al azabache. -veo que se están haciendo amigos, que bueno~

-él no es mi amigo -se defendió molesto el pelirrojo, aún con su sonrojo mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-de saber que eras de la misma lindura que Kenneth te habría besado mejor -tomó de la barbilla a Kyle y lo acerca a su rostro, pero el contacto se rompe por el bermejo.

-idiota -se fue echando humo directo a su aula, logrando una risa en los chicos que dejó atrás.

-¿es así siempre?

-ha estado muy tímido por los nervios de ser el nuevo -sonrió pícaramente. -pero si entra en confianza como ahora podremos ver al verdadero Kyle muy pronto~ -canturreó mientras abrazaba por la espalda al azabache.

Ambos chicos se despidieron y se fueron cada quien a su respectiva aula, el pelirrojo por su parte, fue llegando al salón cuando recordó que no besó en ese tiempo a Stan y antes de palmearse internamente vio que la suerte estaba de su lado ya que justamente el azabache entró y pasó por su lado antes de dirigirse a su silla. Llegó rápidamente hasta él siendo recibido por una sonrisa suya.

-hola Kahl, ¿te has hecho de amigos ya? -le sonrió mientras tomaba asiento y le señala la banca, el aludido le veía curioso provocándole una risita. -estos son asientos dobles, ¿quieres compartir conmigo el escritorio o ya tienes con quien?

-oh, no no, no tengo a nadie -se sentó a su lado mientras sonreía nervioso. -si, me hice amigo de Kenny y Bárbara, ambos son muy amables.

-y los mas "sexys" -hace comillas con los dedos. -de toda la escuela, vaya que fijarte en ellos -ríe.

-¡e-ellos me hablaron! -se defendió con un ligero sonrojo, ese día se la ha pasado así.

-no tengo nada en contra que seas amigo de ellos, al contrario, me agradan mucho -concluyó con una sonrisa y pasó su vista al frente, para atender a las clases.

Era ahora o nunca, Stan estaba a su lado y podría besarlo, tan solo de apuntar su nombre en la libreta y cosa de esperar 10 minutos o menos si hacía parte del trabajo, y finalmente terminaría con el reto de Wendy. Deslizó su mano discretamente a su mochila para tomar la Kiss Note y usarla, pero antes de poder incluso rozarla con la yema de sus dedos, el azabache vuelve a voltear para verle, cosa que hizo que detuviese toda acción en ese momento.

-¿sabes? -susurró para no ser escuchado por el profesor. -hoy mencionan mucho sobre que te besaste con Kenny y luego con Craig, ¿es cierto?

-n-no...b-bueno...fue... ¿un poquito? -volvía a sentir sus mejillas arder como en todo el día, pero al ojiazul le parecía divertida su expresión por lo que comenzó a reír. Esa risa era contagiosa y espléndida, a lado de aquella sonrisa tan amable y despreocupada. Salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió que su voz se dirigía a él.

-supongo que te forzaron a besarlos -razonó mientras menguaba su sonrisa. -porque no me gustaría ser besado cuando no siento nada por esa persona, ¿no lo crees?

-eh... si, claro... tienes toda la razón.

-sabía que me entendías.

-y... ¿se puede saber el por qué me dices eso? me has dejado en intriga.

-porque hace tiempo así besé a alguien -desvía su mirada al lado contrario del pelirrojo. -bueno... el beso fue lo menos que me ocurrió pero siento que tengo un trauma cuando comienzan con aquello -ríe ligeramente.

-¿trauma? -ya le picó la curiosidad y por alguna razón, su corazón se aceleró con esas palabras. -¿porqué?

-a nadie le he contado esto, pero sé que puedes guardar un secreto -susurró aún mas bajo para ser escuchado solo por Kyle. -hace un tiempo, cuando tenia doce años fui secuestrado por algún pendejo en una ciudad que fui porque visitaba a algunos familiares, como no conocía el lugar le fue fácil hacerme perder y poder llevarme y pues... -se quedó callado unos cuantos minutos para luego darle una sonrisa aún mas floja que la anterior, pero aún se mantenía sereno. -ya sabrás el resto de lo que ocurrió, me golpearon, me usaron como su puta personal y al final me dejaron en no sé donde y apenas pudieron ir por mi.

-¿qué? -quería gritar aquella pregunta pero no podía, solo atinó a abrir sus ojos a mas no poder.

-de allí a que odio cuando alguien me besa, no sé si ya habrás escuchado los rumores; y con toda mi pena y por mi actitud de cobarde, terminé con mi novia, no le tengo nada en contra y ahora somos buenos amigos, pero no puedo besar a nadie ni siquiera en la mejilla porque esos recuerdos regresan a mi a torturarme -suspira hondo, ya que sus ojos azules comenzaban a cristalizarse, avisando la llegada de algunas lágrimas. -me alegra finalmente haber dicho esto, no sabes cuanto tiempo ha estado oculto, mi familia cree que me fui de paseo ese día y unos pandilleros me golpearon, que suerte, ¿no? -volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado, haciendo sentir culpable a Kyle. Según él, Stan es demasiado amable como para opacar la felicidad de otros con sus tristezas y por ello las guarda, ya ni prestó atención a lo que el azabache le decía o la clase que se impartía frente suyo, aquella confesión le heló y enudó su corazón y pensamiento.

Después de aquello desistió de usar la libreta en el azabache, no se sentía con el ánimo de traicionar al primer amigo que hizo tan pronto llegó, la primer persona que se le acercó sin intención de molestarlo o golpearlo, simplemente con una sonrisa le dio la bienvenida al pueblo y le aseguró que estaría cada vez que le necesitase; no tuvo corazón de usar la Kiss Note, así que tuvo que perder el reto de Wendy al no verse capaz de forzar al ojiazul en que lo bese.

Las clases finalizaron y al final, la azabache de ojos violáceos ganó ante el pelirrojo, para disgusto de éste, pero no fue tan malo como creyó ya que la chica no se lo restregó en la cara como suponía, tan solo rió, se intentó hacer la superior a él y curiosamente quedaron como buenos amigos ya que tanto ella como su rubia amiga quedaron fascinadas con la "magia" del chico para ser besado justo cuando dice que sería, aunque besase a chicos... bueno, eso a ellas por alguna razón no les importaba, sin embargo, no todo era de color de rosa, no al menos para uno que decidió ir hasta el bermejo y plantarse frente a él, provocando que el azabache que lo acompañaba frunciera el ceño levemente mientras que Kenny llegaba hasta ellos y veía expectante lo que ocurría.

-¿así que tu eres el nuevo? -preguntó con ironía.

-cierto, tu estabas enfermo toda la semana -masculló el rubio. -te perdiste de mucho culo gordo.

-pensé que no te vería hasta en un par de semanas -resopló Stan, con algo de molestia.

-un segundo... -ahora era el turno del pelirrojo para hablar. -¿Cartman?

-¡que sorpresa! todavía me recuerdas -sonrió sarcásticamente, lo cual al ojiverde le hizo una pizca de gracia pero aún sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿cómo olvidar la vez que te dejé en ridículo en un torneo escolar? -se burló, ahora Stan y Kenny eran los que no entendían. -Cartman fue... ¿cómo decirlo? un amigo que tuve hace tiempo en una ciudad que hace mucho dejé, pero nos la pasamos discutiendo siempre.

-y eso no ha cambiado -concluyó el azabache al ver tan "linda" reunión.

-me decía rata judía -se defendió, los otros se quedaron con cara de "¿eres judío?". -obviamente me iba a defender diciéndole culo gordo.

-y eso aún sigue -se burló Kenny, soltando una risita traviesa mientras el castaño lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Cartman? -se volvió al mencionado el pelirrojo.

-ya dos años. Te dije que ni de coña me quedaba a vivir por siempre en San Francisco ¿y tu cuando llegaste?

-hace una semana. Me corrieron de Denver -suspiró cansado, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad del resto.

-y tu decías que yo exageraba cuando te decía que te echarían -sonrió victorioso.

-ya lo sé, ganaste ¿vale? -le miró con cansancio y le tiró su mochila, que fue recibida por el castaño. -quiero irme a mi casa -caminó un poco y se dejó caer mitad de su peso en el hombro del chico. -serás mi mula de carga hoy.

-solo porque tengo tiempo de no haberte visto te la pasaré esta vez -lo alejó un poco para colgarse tanto su mochila como la propia sobre el hombro. -anda que me arrepiento.

-nos vemos chicos -se despidió de sus nuevos amigos con una sonrisa, y luego se dirige al azabache. -y a ti te veo en casa cuando termines tus cosas -dicho esto se fue de lado del castaño, y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ya iniciaron una intensa pelea verbal de a todo o nada.

-¿cuándo le diremos a Kyle tu pleito con Cartman? -volteó a ver a su amigo, quien todavía tenía el ceño fruncido mientras veía al pelirrojo alejarse.

-mejor no decirle nada, no ahora que encontró un amigo del pasado, no quiero ser malo con él -suspiró con cansancio para quitarse el enojo de encima. -además es cosa mía.

-vale, después de todo a mi no me concierne -suspiró y sonrió, dispuesto a irse a casa pero se detiene. -por cierto, ¿no has besado a nadie hoy?

-¿besado? -parpadea, confundido. -no, ¿porqué?

-por nada -sonríe sin que el azabache notase mientras se encaminaba a la salida de la escuela.

Por su parte Kyle, no recordaba lo mucho que había extrañado el discutir con alguien con una gran mente criminal como lo era Cartman, el castaño cuando mas niños tenía un aire de arrogancia y una maldad nata, pero siempre su inteligencia fue un reto de ambos, por el único fin de ser superior uno al otro, después de él, ya nadie le había dado tan buena pelea hasta que conoció a Wendy, pero era bueno tener devuelta al gordo de su infancia, que ahora que lo veía... ya no estaba gordo (y ahora no entendía porque siguen diciéndole "culo gordo"), es mas, su complexión no solo adelgazó, si no que también parecía tener un acabado de bronceado en su piel, sus brazos se veían muy fuertes y le daba la sensación de que también lo era su torso, sus ojos caramelo resaltaban un fulgor de sed de guerra que también extrañó, aquella mirada de colores dulces solo podía ser comparada con la de un guerrero que sale victorioso de una batalla a muerte, esa fría y a la vez atrayente mirada, era todo lo que se necesitaba para querer iniciar una batalla por orgullo, donde solo el mas apto podría vencer esa maldad seductiva que era el castaño. Y hablando de extraño, así se sentía ahora, porque a pesar de discutir con el mismo Eric Cartman de su infancia, no lo sentía igual, es mas, ahora podría decirse que se pueden hacer mas amigos que en aquellos días. Sonrió con malicia el ojiverde mientras pensaba, tan divertido sería usar la Kiss Note en él que con Stan.

* * *

**tachán! vuelvo a disculparme por no venir y ahora por haberlas engañado de la forma mas fea con el Dyle ;w; pero hice mal cálculo de capítulos y Damien saldrá ahora en el ca ya que su beso fue dividido en dos partes ewe ni yo me entiendo y una disculpa mas (aunque con esta no me sienta culpable xD) porque no hubo Style, pero si habrá... muy adelante xD y a responder reviews, aprovecho y respondo aquí también el último review que recibí en Severely**

_**Guest: si lees esto agradezco mucho tu review, como yo hice el fic a mi no me dio sentimiento y pensé que no lo había hecho bien, grazie mutcha grazie :3**_

_**Aleja x3: yo también soy Shawol (mi primer banda que conocí x3) y Black Jack pero en la mínima expresión, solo me voy donde oppas xD y no problem, mi "super original idea" nunca dije que fuese mía ewe pero aprovecho a sacar todo el potencial a lo que me gusta, sin usarlo en mal plan -w- y no te preocupes, algún día leerás algo mío ewe y este fic no será Cryle, solo en parte, mientras tanto habrá un montón de mas parejas (todas con Kyle o si no que chiste xD) y si, la idea viene del comercial de Dara con SHINee (la odié por besar a mis oppas y yo no ;w; xD) y no conteste mal, al menos pon corazoncitos y se ve mejor :3 (?) gracias por el review...**_

_**Usagi Mitzui: wii tengo sexicidad :D (?) que feliz x3 y lamento tu amor apache con tu celu, quizás el mío por ser viejo ya se le olvidó que al caerse se debe descomponer, awws -se da cuenta que tiene un celular con alzhaimer(?)- y sobre el factor de celos pienso que si lo hay pero como en mi documento solo llev caps (si los calculo no me saldrá xD) aún no hay nada, aunque yo soy fiel a la expresión "todo cae por su propio peso" pero veré si meto a Nya otra vez sino aquí en otro fic xD gracias por tu review~**_

_**Sweek-Lawliet: repartió beso Craig pero curiosamente a su team no le dio (?) y wao! no me había dado cuenta de cuanta cosa tierna hubo en el cap anterior xD y eso que de allí se origina el triángulo amoroso (tengo mis dudas para pareja principal aún, así que habrá puro roce romántico hasta que se me ocurra otra cosa ewe) y sobre tu beso con Tweek (o mas bien para Kyle xD) no lo tenía planeado porque se me hacían muy ukes los dos pero como dije que era un AllxKyle lo pondré -w- aunque sea leve pero habrá, de eso no hay duda -se pone a pensar y escribir- oh, grazie por tu review x3**_

_**GIN - KIN 24: chicas! -finalmente sabe que son(?)- 8D solo les gustó el cap 3 porque hubo beso directo ewe no como los besos de niña con Ike y Kenny (?) ok no xD les agradezco que les gustase el cap y que la bomba explotase por ello, solo recojan el confetti que quedó por la explosión (por alguna razón cuando alguien dice que explota, pienso que explotan en confetti) y sobre Severely les agradezco pasarse a leerlo y que les haya gustado, como le expliqué a Guest allá arribita, como lo hice yo creí que no estaba sentimental y de hecho el final que quería era que Stan muriese como sacrificio de los recuerdos de Kyle ewe pero no me sentía para hacer eso, pero bueh, lo importante es que transmití los sentimientos de los pjs al público :3 grazie por su review**_

_**Guest: te volví a ver xD de haber sabido, y tienes razón, Craig es muy sexy (?) y por ende sus besos son sexys ewe y todo él también -obsesiva(?)- y espero que te haya gustado el cap de ahora :3**_

_**nEpEtA-lOvE: tienes tanta razón, el trabajo de Kyle solo él lo puede realizar porque usa ese poder para el bien... si claro xD es cierto, la virginidad de sus labios se fue, ahora falta el resto (?) y espero no explotes en confetti tras leer este cap por la intervensión de Cartman owo pero es parte de lo que tengo planeado muajaja (creo que lejos de triángulo, será pentáculo amoroso (?)) bien, gracias por tu review y si! (otra vez) Kyle nunca se imaginó ser el nuevo y que pueda besar a quien sea muajaja (?)**_

_**AnimeAdicta: gracias por tu doble review nwn y aunque fuiste un poquito grosera (o a mi me da miedo usar groserías) entendí perfectamente lo que querías decir :3 lamento ser muy sensible ;w; así soy yo.. hexágono amoroso? yo ando diciéndole pentáculo xD esa también vale y supongo que por el cap 3 ahora todas quieren una Kiss Note muajaja (?) ... yo también ;w; la vida sería mas fácil, gracias por pasar~**_

_**Sakuyachan16: supongo que tengo puntos de vista diferentes a los tuyos pero ya habrá algo que haga y que pueda darte gusto xD sobre Broken Hearts, my darling ya lo estaba leyendo desde antes de que me lo menciones x3 y tienes razón, a Token lo imagino musculoso y sexy, y nada mas a él xD los demás son finitos ouo gracias por tu review~**_

_**Garu0212: ahora tengo manía con ese pedacito que escribí xD simplemente lo escribí y ya owo porque me gusta ponerle un sentido mágico a todo, no sé si pueda hacer un fic normal un día xD wii segunda persona que piensa que si tengo sexicidad :3 y también amas el cap como Gin y Kin ewe porque hubo beso directo, pero no me quejo, y espero que este cap te haya gustado y sobre robar la Kiss Note, hasta el otro cap... no sé, no calculo xD pero Cartman no es x3 gracias por leer~**_

_****_**nos leemos al siguiente cap ^^**


	5. ¡¿Y la libreta!

**Hello everybody! (apuesto que extrañaron eso xD)**

**he vuelto de mi letargo! con nuevo cap :D yeah -hace fiesta sola(?)- en fin, les contaré porque tardé una eternidad en actualizar ;w; estoy en deuda después de tanta intriga que dejé. Bueno, principalmente me habían borrado el fic y lo tuve que rehacer y aún no termino ewé me está costando horrores porque se han perdido los puntos clave que tenía para dar pistas de caps futuros, así que lo rehago a como puedo xD. Segunda razón; entré a trabajar (again, para quienes sabían de mi empleo anterior ya es milagro tener otro xD) y como me dan un solo día de descanso, mis familiares lo aprovechan para sacarme a no sé donde y termino por querer otro día de descanso para descansar del anterior. Razón tercera y mi favorita (?); no me dejaban tocar la pc (o tele, o mi móvil) porque me operé de la vista hace ya un ratito y hasta que me aliviase no podía usar mis ojos para nada, ni fui a trabajar wii xD en fin, después de esto ya puedo dar inicio al cap 5 owo disfruten~**

**Disclaimer: yo no gano un duro haciendo esto, pero me divierto escribiendo estos delirios, todo para que les guste a otros también (Nya: traducción: South Park no es nuestro, sino de sus autores)(?)**

* * *

**Cap 5: ¡¿y la libreta?!**

Comenzaron a andar y a mitad de camino, Kyle saca de su mochila (de una forma discreta) la Kiss Note y una pluma al azar, que resultó ser una roja y comenzó a escribir el nombre de su acompañante, pero tan solo escribió "Eric" ya que fue descubierto por el mencionado, burlándose de la libreta en la que el pelirrojo escribía. Molesto y ruborizado volvió a guardarla en su mochila y allí desentenderse durante el resto del camino.

Habían llegado a la casa de los Broflovski, dejando las mochilas en la entrada, junto a la de Ike, quien había llegado antes y subieron a la habitación del pelirrojo a jugar un poco. A pesar de ser videojuegos, aún tenían esa motivación de derrotarse mutuamente, jugando como si fuesen el policía y el criminal, cazándose mutuamente. Mientras tanto, en la sala; Sheila y Liane hablaban animadamente después de un tiempo que no se habían visto, siendo buenas amigas. Ya para el final del día, la castaña se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la entrada, tirando por accidente las mochilas que descansaban a lado suyo. Apenada comienza a recoger las cosas que tiró sin saber a cual mochila pertenecía cada cosa, Sheila le ayudó un poco para luego llamar a sus hijos y el de su amiga. Ike se llevó su mochila a su habitación, seguido por Kyle después de despedirse de la familia Cartman; se le hizo un poco extraño que estuviese abierta pero como al día siguiente vería las mismas materias, no se preocupó en revisar que sus cosas estuviesen en orden y se dispuso a descansar.

Al día siguiente llegó a la escuela junto a Stan y volvieron a usar los pupitres dobles para la primera clase. Comenzaron a sacar el material a utilizar hasta que algo, o mas bien, la ausencia de algo, le heló la sangre al pelirrojo. Seguidamente comenzó a revolver todas sus pertenencias de forma brusca, con tal de encontrar lo que evidentemente no está allí.

-¿perdiste algo? -inquirió el azabache, viendo como su amigo sacaba todo de su mochila y lo volvía a meter.

-eh... si, pero mas bien creo que aún está en mi taquilla lo que perdí, ¿me cubres un rato? es muy, muy urgente volver a recuperarlo.

-claro -repuso con una sonrisa. -pero no tardes mucho, Garrison se pone estricto cuando menos te lo imaginas, apresúrate.

Dicho aquello, Kyle emprendió carrera en dirección a la taquilla, donde tampoco estaba lo que buscaba. Corrió nuevamente y tomó del brazo a Kenny, quien conversaba tranquilamente con Eric antes de entrar a clases, y se lo llevó directamente a los baños. Metió a la fuerza a un cubículo al rubio para luego entrar él y cerrar con seguro. Kenny enarcó una ceja en señal de desconcierto, generalmente eso hacía para cuando quería sexo con alguien y si conocía bien a su pelirrojo amigo, no buscaba sexo, sino algo urgente.

-¡he perdido la libreta! -soltó de pronto en un gemido lastimero, el rubio abrió sus ojos completamente ante la noticia.

-joder -fue todo lo que atinó a decir debido a la estupefacción. -¡¿perdiste la Kiss Note?!

-no tengo ni puta idea de donde pueda estar -comenzó a explicar. -se supone que aún estaba en mi mochila desde ayer ya que no le hice nada.

-cálmate un poco y pensemos -pidió. -¿qué pasó ayer que llegaste a tu casa? ¿el culo gordo no te acompañaba?

-¿crees que él sacó la Kiss Note sin que viese?

-es algo posible, ya le hizo una mala jugada a Stan, que no te la haga a ti...

-¿qué pasó? -arqueó una ceja.

-es otro cuento ese, ¿me decías de Cartman? -sonrió nerviosamente.

-bueno -hace memoria, el rubio suspira de alivio al haberse salido por la tangente con el tema. -él me acompañó a casa y allí se encontraba su mamá... ¡cierto!

-¿qué? -salta en su lugar debido al grito que Kyle pegó.

-mi mamá dijo que la señora Cartman tiró nuestras mochilas cuando iba caminando y volvió a meter nuestras cosas al azar.

-¡allí está! -señaló con una sonrisa. -ya sabemos, a medias, donde está la libreta.

-si, pero ahora... ¿a qué mochila la metió? en la mía no estaba.

-¿en la de Cartman?

-ya me habría dicho algo.

-¿y entonces? -pregunta rodando los ojos, el poco espacio ya le estaba matando.

-¡es cierto! -volvió a exclamar en voz alta, asustando nuevamente al rubio. -no solo mi mochila y la de Cartman estaban, también la de Ike. ¡Ike tiene la Kiss Note!

-que bien -sonrió forzadamente, en su mente circulaba la pregunta ¿y quién es Ike? -la recuperarás a la salida.

-si, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

-¿porqué no podrías besar a nadie sin ella? -movió sutilmente las cejas, recibiendo un zape del pelirrojo.

-no, porque si alguien da con eso mi vida aquí se irá al trasto y si no me mudo a Asia, terminaré viviendo en la luna.

-ahora que mencionas, algo así hablaste ayer con Cartman -comentó, sin saber que alguien justamente entró a los baños. -¿qué ocurrió?

-¿podemos dejarlo como mala suerte la mía? -sonrió nerviosamente.

-no.

-vale -suspiró, resignado. -he llevado rato cambiando de domicilio... y nacionalidad, ya que en ninguna escuela de ningún sitio me quieren. O soy mas listo que los profesores o les caigo en la punta del hígado a mis compañeros y terminan haciéndome no sé qué tantas cosas con tal de correrme. Se supone que yo iba a otra parte pero por alguna razón terminé en South Park y aquí es donde verdaderamente comienzo a disfrutar mi vida, tengo amigos, y no quiero cambiarme de aquí por alguna burla por la libreta o acoso.

-no sabía que la tenías así de difícil, y mira que llegaste a "Desgracialandia" -comentó entre la burla y la seriedad, para aligerar el tema.

-¿Desgracialandia? -inquirió con curiosidad, el otro chico que les espíaba soltó una risita que pasó desapercibida por los de dentro del cubículo.

-si te fijas, y conoces bien a la gente de aquí, todos están en este pueblo por una razón similar a la tuya -al ver que Kyle no comprendía, añadió. -cada quien aquí ya pasó o está por pasarle alguna tragedia, un mal rato, o lo que sea que le quite el ánimo -sonrió con energía, contradiciendo sus palabras. -pero siempre termina arreglándose el problema y se quedan aquí porque o es tranquilo el pueblo o les da flojera mudarse.

-¿entonces crees que mi problema tiene solución? -preguntó, esperanzado.

-seguro, aquí se resuelve de la forma normal o de la sobrenatural, pero de que se termina, se termina.

-¿sobrenatural? -ahora queda confundido, su espía suelta otra risita. -no preguntaré por eso.

-de todos modos no te lo iba a contar -sonrió en tono burlón. -algunas cosas no se explican, se presencian.

-oh -entorna los ojos. -entonces... ¿tu también tuviste una desgracia?

-hace un tiempo -confesó, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa. -pero todo está mejor ya, se aligeró mucho al menos -movió la mano en señal de restarle importancia. -ahora, si no es molestia, ¿podemos salir? aunque también podemos follar~

-¡ya estoy abriendo la puerta! -apresuró a la acción y salió rápidamente, estrellándose de lleno contra otro chico. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Kyle, ¿estás bien? -salió lentamente Kenny, para evitar otra caída, viendo al suelo donde estaba su amigo, alzando ligeramente la vista, sonriendo. -hola Stan, ¿se te perdió algo? -ríe.

-¡¿Stan?! -pasado el dolor inicial en su pecho y trasero, alza la vista, sorprendido. -¿qué haces aquí? o allí precisamente.

-venía a lavarme las manos -ríe y se levanta del suelo. -no esperaba a encontrarme una charla emocional junto al inodoro de la tristeza en el cubículo de la pasión, usado exclusivamente por Kenny -extiende su mano para levantar a Kyle.

-¿el cubículo de la pasión? -ironizó el rubio, riendo mas. -usaré ese término la próxima vez que traiga a alguien aquí.

-¿nos estabas espíando? -inquirió con un tono de ofensa.

-un poco -confesó sin un atisbo de culpa. -la culpa la tienen ustedes por tratar temas así en un lugar... así, pero lo que dice Kenny es muy cierto; aquí las cosas se resuelven de un modo u otro.

-¿entonces mi problema... -le mira fijamente. -que tu ya escuchaste. -prosigue de forma normal. -... se puede resolver?

-lo creo en absoluto -le sonríe. -ahora vamos a clases, por tener un momento emotivo en el baño de hombres, nos bajarán nota, ¿no lo creen? -ambos se echan a reír por la forma en la que mencionó aquello.

Salieron de los baños, a dirección del salón de clases y ya no volvieron a pensar en la libreta en el resto del día. En otra aula, un azabache de ojos rojizos reía ligeramente en lo que ignoraba olímpicamente al profesor que impartía la clase delante suyo (él estaba en la última silla de la fila). Hojeaba tranquilamente las hojas de color amarillo suave de la Kiss Note; un aviso del profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volviendo su vista al frente.

-y recuerden, que la señorita Testaburguer está buscando a quienes hayan fracasado estrepitosamente en sus últimos exámenes para reunir puntos en su obra de teatro para los de secundario. Las inscripciones son hasta mañana en el aula 223.

-es un fastidio -admitió. -pero ocupo los puntos, así que pues... ya que -levanta la mano.

-¿qué ocurre, Damien?

-dígale a Testaburguer que me apunte en su obra, por favor.

-claro, pero igual irás con ella porque no me va a creer a mi.

Asintió en afirmación. Que divertida será la obra escolar, ¿verdad?

* * *

**tachan! pff, fue muy corto, lo siento ;w; rehago lo mejor que puedo los caps, y sobre algo que me llamó la atención al momento de responder reviews... me disculpo en forma general de todas, sé que fui mala hostia y todo lo demás con Stan, pero es necesario TwT igual me he disculpado individualmente, y pronto verán porqué hago mención de sus traumas, absolutamente todas me comentaron ese punto y creo que soy mala por eso xDU en fin, a los reviews:**

**_Kitty H.R: lo siento! aquí va la conti ;w; lamento tardarme y agradezco que pases_**

**_CreationLM: agradezco mucho tu comentario x3 y lamento la tardanza, espero te haya gustado el cap n.n_**

**_Garu0212: increíble review el que me dejaste! grazie! y tardé un rato en terminar de leerlo como tu el cap 4 xD en fin, me alaga lo que me dices x3 wii! tengo sexicidad! estoy oficialmente graduada *-* (?) y a partir de este cap veremos que tan egoísta o que tanta amabilidad tiene Kyle porque, siendo sinceros (al menos yo) cualquiera con la Kiss Note la usaría para todo menos para algo bueno. Sobre el beso Dyle y el beso Kyman... si habrán, no como los quisieras pero si habrán xD incluídos otros besos que solo serían fugas o implícitos debido a que la historia tiene un curso mas o menos definido, aunque agregaré rellenos para esos besos que me faltan xD esto no sería un AllxKyle si no hago algo xD. En efecto! falta mucho para que Stan bese a Kyle por su propia voluntad porque debido al trauma no está interesado en relación alguna (lamento eso, pero es parte de lo que se vendrá mas adelante) y sobre los caps... te soy sincera no tengo idea de qué tantos serán, mientras aún salga historia y lectoras que lo lean gustosas digo que serían un poquito mas de 10, no estoy segura y no calcularé porque fallo mucho xD agradezco que te hayas pasado y ojalá te haya gustado este cap ^^_**

**_nEpEtA-lOvE: agradezco el review! y lamento hacer sufrir a Stan, ya hice disculpas generales (?) pero lo he puesto por una razón, enserio ;w; es parte de algo importante mas adelante, y como le dije a Garu-chan, a partir de este cap veremos la resolución de Kyle si querer o no recuperar la Kiss Note y porqué, espero no decepcionarte ;w; y espero te gustara el cap_**

**_JigokuTsuki'TsukI-chan: te comprendo Tsuki-chan ;w; también debo ir a pasarme a leer tu Future Diary juro que quedé intrigada pero ya no pude volver a internet debido a factores ya mencionados TwT agradezco tu review y espero te guste este cap, como dije en el 4, ya está comenzando lo bueno, lo decisivo, pero aún no sé con quien debe quedarse Kyle xD habrán muchos enamorados pero solo uno ganará la batalla que libró el pelirrojo, gracias por pasar :D_**

**_pauuliiitaa10: gracias por pasar :D ojalá te guste este nuevo cap n.n_**

**_Usagi Mitzui: ya habrá Dyle D: lamento engañarte, y lamento tardarme, espero estar pronto en una pc para actualizar y no dejar la historia botada u.u gracias por tu comentario_**

**_GIN - KIN 24: Kin-chan es tsundere! :D -feliz por su descubrimiento(?)- ok no, no molestaré xD gracias por pasar y decirme sus partes favoritas del cap 4, son puntos de apoyo para mi para que la historia no se vaya a la tragedia porque ese no es el punto xD aquí será una novela de lo mas melosa y si acaso unas cuantas lágrimas porque no hay amor verdadero si no se sufre por éste uwu es mi resolución al menos xD gracias por pasar y espero les haya gustado el cap 5 :3 también espero no decepcionarlas con el Dyle que hago xD_**

**_Sakuyachan16: se nota que soy fan de lo sexy? tengo sexicidad para hacer una descripción así, aunque no sé si la fallé con Damien, yo digo que si pero se me terminaba el tiempo cuando hice el cap así que así se fue ya ;w; sobre la relación de Craig y Kenny, es un punto clave para mas adelante cuando todo comience a salirse de control, mientras, son amigos con derechos xD me alegra que te gustase esa relación, temía joderla. ¿qué es un buen fic sin algo de drama? (?) bien, dije que no habría ningún factor de tristeza, pero solo pondré tantito para que la historia avance mas rápido y no aburrir a nadie xD verás que revelar lo de Stan es por una razón importante, que no se verá en un buen rato si no es que lo olvido xDU espero que no, gracias por tu review y espero te guste el cap nuevo :3_**

**_Guest: gracias por tu review :3 espero que te guste este cap también como el anterior, las cosas se ponen entre serias y cómicas (porque esto es humor, pero yo y mi venita del Hurt/Comfort teníamos que hacer de las nuestras xD)_**

**_AnimeAdicta: te dije que no importaba ^^ además la sensible soy yo por no soportar un vocabulario tan normal ewe no dejes que te afecte lo que dije, lamento mi mariquismo con ese tipo de palabras xD. ¿orgasmeantes? nunca he pensado asi de como describo a los pjs pero ahora ya los veo de ese modo xD se me antojan (?) la parte de Craig y Kyle discutiendo sobre el beso de "bienvenida", si, la hice con toda la intención de reírme un rato con eso, me alegra que también te gustase xD espero no decepcionarte con mi pobre Dyle ;w; hice un fic según yo totalmente Dyle pero pff, le haré conti cuando tenga tiempo xD gracias por pasar!_**

**por cierto.. antes de irme hago mención, ¿recuerdan **Severely**, mi primer fic? pues finalmente me digné en hacerle un epílogo xD para sacarme la tentación de escribir un Cryle, pronto lo verán por aquí y ¿qué creen? es otro de mis songfics para variar xD prometo que llorarán a moco tendido por la ternura, y si a alguien le gusta el CraigxKylexStan (porque a mi si xD) también pronto sabrán de mi próximo fic, aunque aún no sé si será una serie de oneshots, o un longfic demasiado largo porque será (además de un songfic que a nadie sorprende y creo que aburro xD) con mis adaptaciones de mi historia favorita dentro de las canciones de vocaloid, VanaN'Ice! (o algo así se escribía xD) esperen pronto mi desquicio sobre el amor, la tragedia, la paz y la sangre, todo eso en ese fic (se aceptan sugerencias)**

**ahora sí xD hasta pronto! cuando descanse owo/**


	6. Introduciendo la obra escolar

**Hello everybody! **

**llegué con otro cap! :D y como no tengo mas que decir (y siempre termino dando una biblia de discurso) les dejo el cap, disfruten :3**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío (así de fácil, llegué con pocas palabras xD)**

* * *

**Cap 5: Introduciendo la obra escolar.**

Al término de las clases, Kyle arrastró a Stan y Cartman hasta su casa, seguidos por el rubio; de un brazo tomaba al azabache y del otro al castaño mientras iba a paso rápido entre las calles. Stan iba ya que era el vecino, no es que supiese algo del asunto, Cartman por el simple hecho de que también tenía que aportar ideas ya que conoce la libreta y Kenny porque quería ver si todo terminaba bien al final. Llegaron a la residencia Broflovski y el azabache se despidió de ellos para luego ingresar a su hogar, seguidamente los tres restantes entraron a la de a lado.

-¡Ike! -sube rápidamente a las escaleras y de una patada abre la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, asustándolo en el proceso.

-¡¿qué putas te pasa?! -regresando del susto, molesto. -se decente y toca la puerta, no seas animal.

-¿tienes mi libreta? dime que si -toma por los hombros al menor. -es una ridícula de color café con letras rosas... ¡dime que la tienes aquí!

-¿qué es el escándalo? -llegaron Eric y Kenny a donde el pelirrojo montaba una escena, el rubio finalmente supo quien era Ike.

-¿porqué torturas a Ike? -pregunta Cartman, saludando como si nada al pequeño azabache. -¿tienes la libreta de tu hermano?

-si sé de cual libreta hablan, pero no la tengo yo -admitió un tanto apenado. -lo siento, creí que era una broma de alguien ya que las primeras dos clases eran educación física y para la tercera que descubrí esa... ¿Kiss Note? en fin, esa; pensé que alguno de mis compañeros me querían jugar una broma, así que la tiré al tacho de basura hace mucho... lo siento Kyle.

-¡no! -huyó rápidamente a su habitación, seguido por su rubio amigo.

-¿porqué está así él? -pregunta el menor.

-esa libreta parece que era muy importante -le contesta Eric. -a pesar de que se ve muy ridícula, pero veremos donde encontrarla, contigo ya estás libre -dicho esto, se va de la habitación.

_...En la habitación de Kyle..._

-ya, ya Kyle, no estés así -acariciaba el hombro de su amigo en un intento que éste desenterrase el rostro de su almohada. -ya verás que encontraremos la Kiss Note, no te desesperes.

-mhphmgmhphmhpff.

-quita la cabeza de la almohada, no te entiendo nada -lo toma de los hombros y lo obliga a levantarse, arrodillándose sobre la cama.

-dije, que dudo encontrar la libreta ahora, es decir, está en cualquier parte de la ciudad -se sienta en el borde de la cama, junto a Kenny.

-si, y sabes que eso es bueno.

-¿a qué te refieres? -le pregunta curioso.

-a que, si alguien encuentra la Kiss Note... no le servirá de nada, porque no tiene las plumas especiales, y que nadie conocería ni a los que están anotados ni reconocería tu letra. Estás a salvo ya que como no te conocen, no te molestarán y no te mudarás a donde solo Dios sabe que irás.

-¿sabes que? -comenta con una sonrisa. -es cierto, ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme ahora que la Kiss Note se fue de mi vida, después de todo así se metió a ella, ahora puedo hacer mi vida tranquilamente.

-¿ves? yo tenía un punto, ahora todo estará bien.

-¿con que la dichosa libreta en realidad te hacía daño? -cuestionó el castaño, en el umbral de la puerta, asustando a los dos chicos. -si es la misma con la que te vi ayer, tu pedías un beso, ¿no? -sonríe con suficiencia.

-e-eso es mentira -se defendió Kyle, comenzando a ruborizarse.

-anotabas mi nombre, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? -volvió a ensanchar la sornisa.

-estás jodido -respondió Kenny, hacia Kyle. -¿cómo pudiste ser tan obvio?

-pensé que no me veía, ya basta, dejénme -bufó molesto, aún sonrojado.

Soltó una ligera risita el castaño y avanza en la habitación, sujetó la mano de Kyle y la llevó a sus labios; en un beso como se les da a las damas de la alta sociedad. Mas rojo no podía estar el pelirrojo, quien retiró su mano al instante. Kenny se echó a reír con tal escena, sobre todo ante la mirada arrogante del castaño.

-¡¿porqué hiciste eso?! -se indignó el ruborizado.

-por la Kiss Note -respondieron al unísono Kenny y Eric, para luego verse entre sí.

-parece que aquí hay un tercer enterado de la libreta -comentó con una sonrisa.

-bueno, eso no importa ya -contestó un tanto resignado. -de todos modos perdí la libreta y no volverá jamás.

-yo digo que fue muy raro que la perdieras -habló Cartman. -pero como no sé mucho de eso, pienso que ya habrá alguna forma de que regrese.

-no me traigas mala suerte culo gordo -resopló Kyle. -finalmente viviré como debería, normal.

-hay si, como usted diga -guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Así pasó ese día agotador, donde ya no tuvieron mas que hacer que la tarea y videojuegos (y éstos lograron seducir mas que la propia lujuria a un hombre, ya que la idea de saltearse una o dos obligaciones por estar jugando era mucho mas entretenida). Al día siguiente, estaban Kyle y sus tres amigos "recién hechos" entre sí, conversando de cualquier trivialidad a lado de las taquillas, hablando si de la tarea, el profesor que odian a muerte, o lo que harán una vez finalicen las recién iniciadas clases; cuando pasó como un rayo por su lado una chica de abrigo rojo ajustado y llegó grácilmente a lado de una morena azabache que Kyle conocía perfectamente. Wendy le dijo algo en aire de secretismo a la rubia y ésta se echó a reír a mas no poder, su carcajada retumbó en todo el pasillo haciendo que los cuatro chicos fijaran su atención en ella, intentando saciar la nueva curiosidad que les dejó.

-¡no me lo creo! -exclamó la risueña, secándose una lágrima que su risa provocó.

-créelo -confirmó la azabache. -ayer después de clase vino conmigo y por su propia voluntad habló.

-enserio amiga, si lo incluyes a él tu obra jamás obtendrá el toque elegante que siempre pones a tus proyectos, es arriesgarse a un ridículo.

-es por eso que le hice un par de cláusulas antes de aceptarlo y no se quejó por ello en ningún momento -sonríe confiada. -¿crees que eso es una buena señal?

-¿ya tan rápido me cambiaste? voy a llorar -llegó hasta ella Stan con ese comentario sarcástico entre la burla y la diversión, haciendo reír a las damas.

-hola Stan -saludó la ojiviolácea, para luego generalizar. -¿como están muchachos?

-hola gente -también saludó Bebe, ya calmada de la risotada anterior.

-hola Bárbara -saludó el pelirrojo. -¿de qué te reías?

-no creo que sea algún plan para cita a como sospecho, ¿o si? -inquirió el ojiazul.

-no -comentó muy casual la aludida. -hablaba de la obra escolar y la gente que va a participar por falta de puntos.

-¿de nuevo la obra? -se quejó el castaño, visiblemente hastiado con la idea.

-esta vez no estás en ella culón -concluyó Wendy. -porque tenemos entre mi reparto a alguien mejor que tu para burlarnos -comentó con una sonrisa de superioridad, misma que Kyle casi imitaba de no ser porque estaba ocupado riéndose de como mandaron al carajo a su amigo.

-¿y ahora de quién se burlan? -preguntó Kenny como quien habla del clima.

-Damien Thorn -apresuró Bárbara a dar la noticia, que recuperó la risa anterior, uniéndose a ella Stan y Cartman, Kenny tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y Wendy evitaba no reír de esa forma, casi fallando en el intento.

-¿porqué da tanta risa? -cuestionó con un deje de curiosidad el pelirrojo. -no lo entiendo.

-Thorn es... ¿cómo decirlo? -intentó Stan darle una explicación convincente cuando realmente no la había. -es bastante antipático cuando se trata de gente que no son de su confianza... o consentimiento, así que hace un montón de cosas para hacerle pasar un mal rato a quien sea. Se ha dicho que es el demonio gracias a eso.

-en resumen -simplificó Wendy. -sin razón aparente nos molesta demasiado aún si no está molesto con nadie, y finalmente tendremos oportunidad de vengarnos. La risa no es porque se nos haga un chiste, sino porque planeamos algo a futuro.

-aunque si es gracioso verlo actuar en algo que obviamente no tiene ni puta idea -atinó a decir entre risas Kenny, dándole todos la razón con una sonrisa.

-mas fácil -volvió a decir Stan únicamente a Kyle, quien consideraba abusivo el atentar así contra una persona, evidenciándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. -a Damien lo conociste cuando conociste a Craig, ¿lo recuerdas?

-no -contestó un poco apenado por aquello. Kenny lo alcanza y le susurra.

-si lo recuerdas, pero no fueron presentados, ¿recuerdas tu lindo besito~? -recibió un codazo en el estómago como respuesta. -la bola de amigos con los que estaba antes Craig, un chico con cara de pendejo de ojos rojos, ése es Damien.

-ahh -coreó cuando hizo memoria de algo de solo hace un par de días. -ya medio me ubiqué.

Antes de decir nada la pelinegra, la campana sonó, indicando el inicio de clases. Todos comenzaron a hacer el ademán de separarse para cada quien a su aula.

-bueno, no se los he dicho pero -añadió Wendy. -si quieren, por puntos o voluntad propia, están invitados a formar parte de mi obra. Nos vemos -dicho aquello, se marchó con su amiga al aula que le tocaba.

-creo que declinaré la oferta -comentó Stan. -no tengo problemas por falta de puntos debido a la beca deportiva, además soy pésimo actuando.

-yo odio las obras -fue todo lo que dijo Cartman para luego retirarse a su aula.

-nos estamos viendo Kahl, Ken -se despidió con una sonrisa el azabache y se retira.

-¿qué clase tienes ahora, Kahl?

-hum... química, creo.

-entonces te joderé en la clase, me toca también -sonrió con ganas.

-pensé que te la saltearías como el día en que nos hablamos.

-esta vez no -confesó sin sentir pena. -no tengo muchos puntos y no quiero pertenecer a la obra escolar porque soy un santo desastre en escenario.

-ya veo... -no muy convencido habló. -entonces vamos...

Justo se dieron paso a la sala de Química cuando un chico se cruzó delante de ellos. Curiosamente el azabache de quien hablaban minutos atrás. Su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado y vestía de forma oscura, pero elegante y fino a la vez, muy curiosamente contrario a como decían sus amigos sobre su forma de ser; parecía imponer miedo y hasta un punto, respeto, lo dedujo el pelirrojo con solo verlo debido a que se sentía el aire de esa forma superior de ser por sobre la de los demás, parece que ser parte del círculo de Craig ayudaba a volverse popular si comenzaste siendo un Don Nadie, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención sin duda fueron esos ojos. Rojo sangre, pero no por ello desagradable; mas bien, un rojo elegante que indicaba y resaltaba la sencillez y a la vez la profundidad de ese color, incitándolo a cometer uno que otro pecado a lado de esa persona, dueña de tan penetrantes ojos que le robarían el aliento a cualquiera que los admirase. Una vez mas Kyle, como cada vez que conocía a un chico en lo que lleva en la escuela, volvió de su mundo fantasioso cuando escuchó que el azabache habló.

-hola muchachos -volteó a ver a Kyle. -¿nos conocemos?

-no, yo soy Kyle -se presentó de forma educada, lo mas normal que pudiese.

-y yo Damien -contestó con una leve sonrisa, ruborizando al contrario.

-¿y yo qué? -soltó un bufido al saberse ignorado. -¿soy un champiñón o qué?

-tu eres la perrita de Tucker, así que no te hablo -comentó mordazmente.

-¡oye! -se ofendieron tanto el rubio como su amigo.

-por cierto -hace como que no se dio por enterado del insulto recién hecho y de su mochila saca la Kiss Note, a vista horrorizada de los dos chicos. -¿saben a quién le pertenece esta libreta?

-eh... -ambos comenzaron a balbusear en lo que veían a cualquier dirección en busca de alguna ayuda para poder obtener de vuelta la libreta de sus pesadillas, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo, llegó Tucker.

-Damien, ¿qué carajos haces aún aquí? -le regañó el de mirada azul metal. -a este paso ocuparás que Testaburguer haga dos o tres obras teatrales para acreditar bien el semestre... o al menos de forma decente, así que vamos al aula.

Sin mediar mas palabras, con una sonrisa guardó la Kiss Note de regreso a la mochila. Craig dio un rápido saludo a Kyle y Kenny para disponer a retirarse con el ojirrojo siguiéndole a un paso mortalmente lento, logrando que se exasperara y tomándolo del brazo, lo llevó a rastras al aula que les correspondía. Ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos de inicio a fin, intentaron verse normales ante el saludo de Craig, pero aún estaban espantados.

-él... él tiene la libreta -apresuró a decir Kyle, atontado. -él cogió la Kiss Note de la basura cuando Ike la botó.

-me cuestiono como obtuvo la libreta y en qué momento -analizó el rubio. -lo único que puedo decir es... bueno... Damien es... ¿estúpido y sensual? -rió ligeramente, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿ahora cómo hostias recupero la Kiss Note? si la tuviera algún desconocido no me importaría pero ¡Damien Thorn me conoce! ¡te conoce! y tengo miedo.

-relájate que tengo una idea -guiñó un ojo a su amigo. -pero tendremos que hacer una de las dos cosas: o pedirle ayuda a Cartman, quien ya sabe de la libreta; o le contamos a Craig de la Kiss Note y que nos haga el paro respecto a la obra escolar.

-¿qué tiene que ver la obra en esto? ¿y porqué decirle a Craig?

-él también estará en la obra y le será mas fácil dar con Damien y quitarle la libreta. No entraremos en detalles respecto a ello, solo decirle que es mía y nos ayudará~

-¿enserio te echarás la culpa por mi? -quería llorar de la felicidad, estaba agradecido de conocer un amigo tan amable.

-¡claro! -sonrió divertido. -ahora vayamos con él.

Listos con la estrategia, se fueron a clase y al receso, hablarían con Craig.

* * *

**tachan! lamento lo corto, juro que en mi word era mas largo ;w;/ debí haber visto mejor, pero bueno, ya los siguientes caps (que no sé cuantos saldrán) serán muy buenos y algo larguitos según mi cabeza xD en fin, a responder reviews ;w; agradezco la fidelidad al fic~ (por cierto, cómo se les hizo mi descripción "sexy" de Damien? owo)**

_** .yaoi: gracias por tu review nwn y lamento tardarme, aún ando recuperando los caps y no voy en buen progreso pero jamás lo abandonaré, dalo por hecho! ;D espero te haya gustado el cap de ahora~**_

_**Sakuyachan16: el poder de Arceus me ayuda a seguir con el fic (alabado Arceus(?)), coincido, que envidia da Kyle con su harem XD en fin, lamento la tardanza y ojalá te gustara el cap n.n gracias por comentar**_

_**GIN - KIN 24: gracias por sus comentarios :3 respondiendo... ya estoy mejor por lo de la operación, gracias por preguntar ;D, no hay mas que una sola Kiss Note, futuramente quizás hayan dos pero no estoy segura de eso aún, lo de Cartman y Stan eso es muy en el futuro así que no puedo decirlo, y espero que el cap les guste, se les resuelve muy bien la primera duda de la Kiss Note xD y si, Kin es tsundere (Nya: no le hagan caso, le gusta joder(?))**_

_**JigokuTsuki'TsukI-chan: sii, estoy aquí 8D y me fue bien de la operación, gracias por preguntar n.n también quiero verte por FB ;W; te extraño~ y que bueno que tienes pausado tu fic, me das tiempo de releerlo xD y así saber donde diantres me quedé que no recuerdo -w-U espero te guste el cap y gracias por pasar x3**_

_**Usagi Mitzui: gracias por tus lindos comentarios owo, como ya había dicho, solo hay una Kiss Note y espero que en este cap se haya resuelto la duda, sino a esperarse al siguiente xDU y porque no quiero ser acosada por tu ejército de gnomos cuelgo aquí el cap xD y también espero encuentres algo interesante en mis fics~**_

**nos leemos owo**


End file.
